B3-A-Series Ultra Battle Droid
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: The Confederacy of Independent Systems The B3-A-Series Ultra Battle Droid is a powerful and deadly modification of the B3-Series Ultra Battle Droid. Instead of relying on a Remote Processor, B3-A Droids have internal Heuristic Processors that give them a high degree of both intelligence and independence. Physically, the B3-A is identical to an ordinary B3 Battle Droid, with the exception of its processor and the addition of a Secondary Battery. However, its programming is far more sophisticated, and it has an excellent knowledge of tactics. Its extra battery allows it to operate on long missions, far from any support, and so it is most often used as a commando unit. B3-A-Series Ultra Battle Droid Encounters B3-A Droids are most often used for commando raids on remote or heavily guarded enemy encampments. A typical mission consists of one or more Probe Droids performing initial reconnaissance and relaying the information they gather to a small squad of B3-A Droids, which attack swiftly and attempt to overwhelm their enemies with both surprise and the force of their weapons. Often a small team of B3-A Droids is used as a surgical strike force. A well-shielded landing shuttle secretly drops between five and twenty of these Droids near their target. The Droids attack and, if possible, destroy this objective, leaving no survivors or records. Afterward, they climb back in their shuttle and depart the world, leaving only smoking ruins and mystery behind them. Both the Trade Federation and several other smaller groups use these Droids to destroy potential threats and to eliminate small and poorly defended commercial rivals. B3-A-Series Ultra Battle Droids can't be played as Droid Heroes. B3-A-Series Ultra Battle Droid Statistics (CL 5) Large 4th-Degree Droid Soldier 5 Initiative: '''+8; '''Senses: Low-Light Vision, Perception +10 Languages: '''Basic, Binary, 1 Unassigned Defense Reflex Defense: 18 (Flat-Footed: 17), Fortitude Defense: 24, Will Defense: 16 Hit Points: 72, Damage Threshold: 29 '''Immune: Droid Traits Offense Speed: '8 Squares (Walking) '''Melee: 'Unarmed +12 (1d4+9) 'Ranged: 'Heavy Repeating Blaster +7 (3d10+2) 'Ranged: 'Heavy Repeating Blaster +2 (5d10+2) with Burst Fire 'Ranged: 'Heavy Repeating Blaster +2 (3d10+2) and Heavy Repeating Blaster +2 (3d10+2) 'Ranged: 'Flamethrower +1 (3d6+2 (Fire), 6-Square Cone) 'Ranged: 'Missile Launcher +7 (6d6+2, 2-Square Splash) 'Fighting Space: '''2x2 Squares; 'Reach: '1 Square 'Base Attack Bonus: '+5; 'Grab: '+17 '''Attack Options: 'Autofire (Heavy Repeating Blaster (Only)), Burst Fire, '''Devastating Attack (Heavy Weapons), Penetrating Attack (Heavy Weapons) Special Actions: Battle Analysis Base Stats Abilities: Strength 24, Dexterity 13, Constitution -, Intelligence 12, Wisdom 12, Charisma 8 Talents: Battle Analysis, Devastating Attack (Heavy Weapons), Penetrating Attack (Heavy Weapons) Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Burst Fire, Dual Weapon Mastery I, Weapon Focus (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: Perception +10, Initiative +8, Knowledge (Tactics) +8, Mechanics +8 'Droid Systems: 'Walking Locomotion, Heuristic Processor, 2 Hand Appendages, 4 Tool Appendages, Hardened Systems (x2), Improved Sensor Package, Internal Comlink, Secondary Battery, Vocabulator 'Possessions: 'Heavy Repeating Blaster (2), Flamethrower with 2 Chemical Cartridges, Missile Launcher with 2 Magazines, Quadanium Battle Armor (Droid Armor; +7 Reflex) 'Availability: 'Military; '''Cost: '''16,200 credits